Sav Bhandari
Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari (c. 1991) is a Jewish senior attending Degrassi. Sav is a former student of Lakehurst High School and was in Grade 10 when the Degrassi-Lakehurst School Rivalry began. Later that year, Lakehurst burned down, Sav integrated into Degrassi Community School, and is apparently the object of many girl's affections, including Mia Jones and Holly J Sinclair, and formerly Manny Santos. He is friends with Peter Stone, Jane Vaughn, Danny Van Zandt, and Spinner. Sav is portrayed by actor Raymond Ablack. He also has a younger sister, Alli Bhandari. He befriended the likes of Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Eli Goldsworthy Character History Season 7 During class when the students were having a debate, Sav gets caught in the middle of Holly J and Mia's argument over childcare. It was later revealed that both of the girls had a crush on Sav. Mia has her sexy eyes on a new Lakehurst guy, Sav. He appears to show interest in her, too. However, after Mia and Holly J. have a heated personal debate during class with Sav in the middle of the action, his liking for Mia seems to dissolve slightly. In an attempt to win him back, Mia apologizes to Sav and the two go to The Dot for a date. However, the next day at school, Mia suggests to Sav that they start hanging out more with each other, and he admits to her that he's not interested in getting involved with anyone at the moment, which leaves Mia heartbroken. Later during the Yellow Butterfly Event, Mia approaches Sav at the badminton tournament and he encourages her to get back involved in the game, stating how good she was at the sport back at their old school, Lakehurst. She says that in exchange for badminton lessons she'll teach him how to show affection and eventually give him his first kiss. When she goes to kiss him publicly after their badminton triumph, he backs off. Later during the year Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. Anya tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends by making them work together, but Holly J and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J that later on he is going to have to get an arranged marriage with a Muslim girl. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin her relationship with Sav, and wants payback. Season 8 Sav has entered 11tht grade by the time Season 8 rolls around. He also has a younger sister, Alli (Melinda Shankar) , who has entered the school and befriended Darcy's sister, Clare. This year, he made the Degrassi Football Team, as the new fullback. In the second Degrassi Halloween special, the Curse of Degrassi, aired October 24, 2008, Sav is seen to been helping out at the school dance. After he and Anya escape to the broom closet for some alone time, Holly J Sinclair (whose body had been possessed by the ghost of Rick Murray) appears. Sav and Anya have their mouths "sewn" closed, and appear again later in the episode. In With or Without You, while on a camping trip for the ecology club, Sav and Anya plan to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Anya says she wants to become a Muslim for Sav, and he likes the idea. The two soon decide that they want to sleep together, but their plans are interrupted when Sav hears his sister scream. His sister, Alli, was alone with Johnny DiMarco in a tent. Sav is then overprotective of his sister and Anya sees the way that he treats her, and decides to break up with him. Anya returns everything that Sav has ever given her. In Lost in Love Sav is shown to want Anya back and does many things to do so. In the end, when Anya decides to give him a second chance, Sav gives up and dances with Leia. In Bad Medicine Riley tries to go on a date with Anya, but Sav starts to get jealous of him. Riley and Anya go on a date, but when it doesn't go well Anya tells him that she stills loves Sav and they agree to be friends. Before they go to the game when Riley gets a text from the guy he hooked up with in the woods. Sav, thinking the message was from Anya, reads it and says that Riley had a gay picnic with her. That makes Riley have 'roid rage and he headbutts Sav's nose, which begins to bleed, and tries to beat Sav up even more before Riley is pulled back. In Causing a Commotion Sav finds out that Anya still loves him but doesn't want to go out with him because he is too scared to tell his parents about her. Sav takes a big leap of faith and tells his dad about her and then invites her for dinner. The dinner turns sour when his mom tells them not to be together because she was not Muslim. Later the next day, Sav tells Anya that he told his parents he wouldn't stop seeing her. They kiss and make up. In Up Where We Belong he is forced to chose between music and engineering for his career. (His family is mostly made up of engineers and he is afraid his father would disapprove of his music career.) He confronts his father about this and his father says music is just a "hobby." Sav then talks to the music teacher and realizes that he has true potential in the music industry. He later talks to his father about being a music producer. His father agrees, and Sav promises to take engineering classes if the music career doesn't work out. Sav ends up happy and now has more faith in music. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Sav says how much he wants to belch, fart and not shower with the guys. Season 9 Sav arrives to Degrassi again in Just Can't Get Enough (1). In Just Can't Get Enough (2), he is happy that they will be performing in the Winter Beach Bash. Sav discovers that Peter is taking Crystal Meth and he doesn't like this. He, Danny, and Spinner are left performing by themselves at the Winter Beach Bash, when Peter comes back in, trashes it and runs back out. Sav, Riley, Danny, and Spinner set out to find Peter. Shoot To Thrill was the episode when Sav gives Alli his old cell phone, leading her to sext Johnny. In You Be Illin', Sav gives Alli dating advice and Alli tells him he is a great brother. Sav, and Danny have a tough time telling Peter he is out of the band. Sav eventually tells Peter that Jane is the new singer. He doesn't want to give the band the impression that crystal meth is okay. Peter tries to convince them wrong by getting them a van. But, they don't let him back in. In the end, they stay friends with Peter and he goes to all of their concerts. In Beat It (1) Sav questions Anya and Leia's mysterious after school activity. Sav finds out that Anya and Leia larp. Sav seems to disapprove of it. Anya tells him that he is a dummy and doesn't want to go to his practices. In''' Beat It (2)' Sav shows up at Anya's larp wedding playing the ukulele suprising Anya and apologizes to her. In '''Waiting For A Girl Like You' Sav tells Declan that Holly J. is almost impossible to get. In Start Me Up, Sav lets Peter in the band and renames it Janie and the Studz featuring Peter Stone. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Anya surprises Sav by putting confetti in his locker and a note asking him to the Spring Formal. Sav tells her that he will of course go with her. Anya insists that it'll be the perfect night of their lives. After, Sav tells Danny that he hasn't told his parents that him and Anya got back together. Anya doesn't know. In science, Anya keeps telling Sav that the night will be amazing. The next morning before school Sav takes Anya to the garden area and tells her that is where they're going to take their formal pictures. Anya thinks it's perfect. During school Sav, Danny, and Peter get tuxes at the school tuxedo rentals, and Sav asks Peter to go with Farrah to the prom. Peter does Sav a favor and tells Sav he'll go with Farrah. Later on, while Sav is at dinner re-meeting his 'arranged wife' Farrah, he ignores Anya's calls 4 times. After, dinner Anya comes to Sav's house and Sav tells her that she really shouldn't be there at the moment. Anya asks him why and tells him she is there because she wanted to see if his pocket napkin matched his tie because matching is in 'style' these days. Sav tells her that his tie matches, but reluctantly. A few minutes have past and Farrah comes to the door, and Anya asks who it is. After, arguing Anya finds out that Sav never told his parents and that Farrah is his arranged wife. Crushed Anya leaves Sav's house. The next day at school she doesn't want to talk to him. Sav confronts her and tells her that he really wants to go to the prom with her and that he knows that she knows she wants to go with him. Anya agrees and forgives Sav. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Before prom, Sav tells Anya that Farrah is still going, but as Peter's date. Anya tells him that it'll probably be awkward. Sav tells her he knows but they'll try to keep the night as perfect as possible. Later on, they take a limo ride to Degrassi. When they get out, Sav takes awkward photos with Anya and Farrah. After, Anya grabs Sav and they walk in. After a while of dancing Anya goes to the bathroom and sees Farrah. Anya was being friendly towards Farrah and Farrah tells her that before she knows it Sav will be all hers and that Anya will be history. After, Farrah said that Anya knew it was war. When they got out of the bathroom Anya made sure Farrah was looking and she started to make out with Sav. Then, Anya took Sav and told him it was time for the special part of their night. Sav asked her if it was okay and she told him it was. Then, Anya and Sav went to the Limo and had "unprotected sex". After, they go back in to be rewarded with the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Anya is happy. The next day Anya goes to Holly J. telling her that she made a big mistake and had unprotected sex with Sav. Holly J. tells her that she could take pills and she'll be fine. But, Anya told her that she never took the pill. Later, after interviewing with Chantay about the future, and about kids. Sav asks her why she is mentioning kids a lot. Anya tells her that she is because she might be pregnant. Sav told her she'll be fine because shes on the pill. But, Anya tells him that she never was on the pill and she lied. Sav was upset, but Anya told him that she is more upset because if she's pregnant she'll have to go threw the process. At the end of the episode, Sav breaks up with Anya because it is too much to handle and that she lied about the pill and had unprotected sex with him. He leaves Anya emotional in Homeroom. In Innocent When You Dream, Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate boredom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together because she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to mak e it just right. But, he tells them that he decided not to enter it into the contest because he finds filming cats more entertaining. He tells Jane that he is booked with a Persian Cat Video the following week. Season 10 In What A Girl Wants Part 1, '''Sav is seen walking into The Dot, and notices that Anya is walking out. They glance at each other awkwardly and then say hi. Later on, Anya meets Holly J. at her locker, and they begin to trash Sav. Anya talks about how Sav didn't care about her relationship with him, and even after they swapped virginites, he wouldn't care at all if she was pregnant. Holly J. described how he is now running against her in the election for Student Council President and how she hates it. Holly J. then later confronts Sav and tells him that Anya told her that she was pregnant, which is not true, but she just tried to get him out of the election. '''What A Girl Wants Part 2, Anya is confronted by Holly J. early in the day. Holly J. asks her for a favor. She tells Anya to pretend to be pregnant to make Sav back out of the election, then after the election, tell him the truth. Anya is nervous about this but reluctantly says yes after Holly J convinces her that Sav had hurt her, and that he deserved it. Later in art class, Sav confronts Anya about being pregnant. Anya is moody toward Sav and is surprised he even cares. Sav then leaves, but returns the next day. Anya is surprised, and he tells her that since she's having a baby he wants to be there for her, so he switched out of music and transferred into art to be with Anya more. Anya feels bad because she knows he loves music and that the whole pregnancy thing was all a lie. She walks away and texts Holly J. : "I can't do this any longer." After school that day, Anya and Sav are walking around town, and they sit on a bench. They begin talking about the baby, and different kinds of baby names that they preferred. Anya says that she always wanted to name her son Victor; Sav doesn't seem to like the name, but goes along with it. Afterward, Anya surprises Holly J. at her house, and asks her if she got her text. Holly J. did receive the text, and Anya tells her that she changed her mind - Sav is totally falling for her again, and when the day comes for the "baby" to be born, she'll fake a miscarriage. Holly J. warns her of the riskiness of the situation, but agrees to it nonetheless. The next day at school Holly J. sees Anya with a "Vote 4 Sav" shirt on, and confused, seeks out for revenge. In Breakaway Part 1, Sav is not giving up the election, and is going strong with Anya. But when Holly J. hires Declan to post on a famous blog about Anya's "pregnancy," Anya is forced to tell Sav the truth. Sav is disappointed, but Anya reassures him that it was all Holly J.'s idea and that she was hurt by him at the time. She also tells him that she did not want to lose him again, and that over the summer she had cried everyday because of what he had done to her. This convinces Sav, and he stays with her and continues to go with the story of the two being pregnant. Before the election, Holly J. confronts Anya about Sav. She is mad at her, and says that she was supposed to be on her side. Anya tells her that she changed her mind, and that Sav would make a good president. At the election Holly J.'s speeches basically center around education, but Sav's speeches was about having fun, being happy and feeling full. Holly J. says that Sav can't handle the 'President' role. Sav pauses and says that he is going through a tough time as being an upcoming father, so he should be able to handle anything well. This convinces the audience that Sav is the right one for the job. Later in the episode, the results are announced and Sav wins the election. Holly J. is jealous and angry. In Breakaway Part 2, Sav and Anya are happy to be together once again at last, and are happy that the fake baby is making everything good. Even Dave and the other reps want to throw a baby shower for them, but they have to decline. They feel like it's time that the little lie has to come to an end. The next day on the morning announcem ents, Sav and Anya tell the school that they're not having a baby, and they pause, then Anya tells them that she had a miscarriage, and it's very unfortunate. But, she also says they need their space. Everyone starts to feel bad, and give them flowers as the day progresses. After school, Sav and Anya begin to kiss behind the school bus, but Sav is nervous, he tells Anya what about when his parents find out, and she replies saying that then they'll tell them that it's just a rumor that Holly J made up. They then start a relationship, and Anya asks Sav if this relationship will be different, and he nods his head, yes. Later on, Anya goes to Sav's house and they begin to make out on his couch, Sav asks her why he ever broke up with her, and she talks about stupid Farrah. A few minutes later they hear the door open and they jump up from the couch, Sav says it's his mom and that she should leave out the back door. Anya is upset because she thought it'd be different this time. Sav's mom walks in and is mad, she asks what was going on, and Sav lies saying he brought Anya back to his house to pick up French notes, and that she was just about to leave. Anya comes into play and says they were making out. And that will never ever happen again. The next day at school, Anya is upset with Sav, she breaks up with him and says it may be better off if he switches from art back to music. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) '''Sav wins four tickets and backstage passes to a reunion concert of a band called 'Dead Hand.' He asks his dad if he can go, but his dad says he can't since the concert is on a Monday night. Holly J asks Sav the next day if he has any ideas how to raise money for student council. He told her about the tickets that are now no use to him and she told Sav that they should hold a 'Hands on a Car Body'. He just needs to get to his dad's permission to use his new truck. His dad actually agrees. The contest ends with Eli, Adam and Wesley. Eli gets Wesley out by pouring water out of a bottle making him need to use the bathroom. Adam and Eli decide to split the four tickets. Sav asks them to help him unload the truck. They do and Adam falls and smashes the amp into the tail light of the truck. Sav gets mad, but Eli and Adam give up their extra tickets so Sav can sell them for money for the tail light. Sav sells the extra ticket to Bianca for $200. Eli puts the tail light in for free, since he's good with cars. They ask Sav to see if he can take his dad's truck to the concert, because they have no other ride. His dad says he can go, but he then tells his dad that the tail light got smashed and then he says he isn't allowed to go to the concert. Later, he is at the Dot with Adam and Eli and Sav plans to 'borrow' the car for the concert. In '''I Just Don't What To Do With Myself (2) '''Sav, Eli and Adam gather near the J.T Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy about going, but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood Show. When Sav gets home he stalls his mom so he can take the car keys out her pocket book. He offers his parents two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere" and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious, but accepts the tickets. When Sav goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they get to the concert Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Adam mentions that they won't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police starts following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His fathers insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. His father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. When Sav goes back to school, Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apologizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play one day and Sav thinks he should just stick to being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli agrees. In the last scene Adam admits Sav is his hero. In You Don't Know My Name (1) The Bland Slam gets cancelled and Sav is upset. Holly J says they should plan a school dance, so they plan to have a hoedown at Above the Dot. While working together, they start to bond and Sav develops feelings for Holly J. They begin to innocently flirt with each other. While blowing up balloons for the dance, they laugh over breathing in helium. Suddenly, Sav kisses Holly J, leaving her very surprised. She quickly rushes out of the student council room, leaving Sav alone and heartbroken. In '''You Don't Know My Name (2) '''Sav is seen flirting with Holly J and Fiona is also noticing that Sav and Holly J have been hanging out way too much and that she has been flirting back and she has seemed to almost forget about Declan. Relationships *Anya MacPhersonn **First Relationship ***Start Up: '''Hungry Eyes (709) ***Broke Up: With or Without You (806) ****Reason: He didn't invite Anya to the family dinner. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: With or Without You (806) ***Broke Up: With or Without You (806) ****Reason: Anya thinks that Sav believes that she isn't good enough for him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: Causing a Commotion '''(811) ***Broke Up: '''Broken Promises (2) (916) ****Reason: Anya lied about taking birth control before they had unprotected sex. **Fourth Relationship ***Start Up: Breakaway (1) '(1003) ***Broke Up: '''Breakaway (2) '(1004) ****Reason: Sav didn't tell his mom they were dating, and Anya felt that nothing had changed since they last time they had dated. *Holly J. Sinclair **First Relationship ***Start Up: '''You Don't Know My Name (2) Trivia *Sav has a cat, as stated in Innocent When You Dream, who is featured in the music video. *Just like his sister only in a different phase, Sav has been confronted by the police. *Sav is the only member of Stüdz to not have graduated yet. *Sav and Anya have gotten together and broken up more than anyone on Degrassi. Category:Musician Category:Siblings Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Relationships Category:Studz Category:Seniors Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Band Category:Honesty Category:Male Characters